


Can we get a dog?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey and Ian just moved in together and have finally gotten settled when Ian starts begging Mickey for a dog. Mickey makes Ian think he's uninterested but he's surprises him instead.





	1. Chapter 1

Ian and Mickey were sitting on the couch in there new home. Mickey and Ian had been saving up together for about two years after Mickey got out of prison. 

"This was long overdue" Ian sighed as he played with Mickeys hands absentmindedly.   
Mickey smiled as he laid his head on Ian's shoulder. " Glad we finally have furniture and fresh paint done, feels more like a home."   
It was silent for a few minutes until Ian finally said something.  
"I love you so much" Ian sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
Mickey hasn't realized Ian was crying until he turned and looked at Ian  
"Hey, I love you too, What's wrong? Do you not like the house?" He wiped his tears from his face.   
Ever since Mickey got out of prison he was always worried about keeping Ian happy, he worried that maybe the house was too small or Ian wasn't happy with the finished result.   
" We can always repaint the room" Mickey said with a shakiness to his voice.   
Ian realized Mickey was panicking and let out a brief chuckle, "no babe I love everything. I'm just overwhelmed with happiness. We finally did it."  
Mickey laughed and lightly punched Ian in the arm. " You scared me asshole"   
Ian just smiled and continued to play with Mickeys hands. 

After a few minutes Mickey got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.  
"Want chicken wings or steak tonight?" He hollered from the kitchen as Ian was still sitting on the couch.  
Ian got up and walked over to Mickey and smiled, "I'm really fine with either babe."   
Mickey would never admit it but the way the word babe bounced off Ian's tongue made him feel giddy inside.   
" I'll make the steak so that we can eat those mashed potatoes Debbie brought over" Mickey smiled as he started making dinner.  
Ian sat down at the table and watched Mickey as he made dinner.

"What's on your mind freckles?"   
Ian raised an eyebrow at that and smiled, he knew normal pet names weren't really in Mickeys vocabulary so he took whatever he could get.   
"Babe do you think we can finally get an animal?"   
"Like a goldfish?"  
Ian knew Mickey was just trying to push his buttons so he laughed, "Mickey you promised we could get a puppy when everything was settled."   
Mickey just sat down next to Ian and grabbed his hands " give it a little more time okay?"  
Ian looked at Mickey in disappointment and with sad eyes, "sure Mick."  
Mickey got up to go finish dinner and when he turned around to talk to Ian again he heard the bedroom door close, Ian left.


	2. I'm just eager

When dinner was all done being cooked,Mickey went up to the bedroom to get Ian.  
Ian was laying down in bed with his face in the pillow when Mickey nudged him, "dinners ready."  
Ian just groaned at Mickey and got out of bed slowly.   
"Look this weekend is our first weekend alone with Yev with the house being finished, give me some time."   
Ian smiled weakly and gave Mickey a hug. " I know you're really trying Mickey, I just have always wanted a dog. Growing up we never had anything normal. Not a normal family or a house pet."   
Mickey hugged Ian back and sighed. " You think I don't know that? It was the same for me man."   
Ian walked with Mickey from the bedroom to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Sorry I can be selfish sometimes, guess that's the Monica and Frank in me" Ian chuckled quietly but didn't make eye contact.  
Mickey put his thumb under Ian's chin and pointer finger on his chin and made him look him in the eyes.   
" You're nothing like those two assholes Ian. You're just eager" Mickey smiled as he got up to get them plates.  
"Eagerly annoying" Ian scoffed with an undertone of sadness.   
Mickey set the plates down on the table and leaned down to hold Ian. 

After about a minute, Ian got up and went to one of the cabinets in the kitchen.  
He pulled his weekly pull box out and looked at today's pills and half ass smiled.   
Mickey kept his eyes on Ian the entire time and Ian finally said, "makes sense."  
Mickey mumbled, " what?"  
"Forgot today" Ian said as he took his medicine and went back to sit at the table.   
Mickey understood that the move had been overwhelming so he didn't say anything about Ian forgetting, instead he reached out for his hand and rubbed his hand with his thumb throughout dinner.


	3. Let's get Ian a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets Yev to help him pick a dog for Ian.

It was the weekend and Ian had forgotten all about the dog fiasco. Throughout the entire week Mickey and Ian were busy prepping for Yev to come visit. Yev was older now so things weren't as easy anymore, he wasn't a kid who was easily impressed, he was a 10-year-old kid who was into video games and watching movies.

Seeing as how Mickey was in prison for most of his life, Ian and Yev were much closer and had way more in common. Mickey didn't mind it though, he loved them both so much. Mickey pulled up to Svetlana's house and walked to the door and knocked.  
Sven opened the door right away, "come" she said as she moved aside for Mickey to come inside. Svetlana called "your fathers here Yevgeny!"  
Mickey just waited at the end of the stairs as Yev came shooting down the stairs, "Hey dad" he gave Mickey a hug and then looked up at him "where's Ian at?"  
Mickey just slightly laughed as Svetlana smirked at him, " he's working today actually, he'll be home soon though and we can go get dinner."  
Yev looked excited at that, "okay cool!"  
Svetlana walked over to Yev and said "okay give me a hug and kiss so you and your father can get going" she held out her arms and gave Yev a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
" Bye mom" Yev called out as he walked out the door with Mickey. 

When they got in the car Mickey turned to Yev and smiled, " hey do you want to surprise Ian and make him really happy?"  
Yev looked excited, he looked at Ian as his best friend so of course he agreed.  
"Okay but you can't tell him anything, it's a secret. So that means don't text him anything from my phone" Mickey laughed knowing he had to clarify.  
Yev just nodded and put his seatbelt on.  
Mickey turned the car on and started driving, it wasn't long before Yev had questions.  
"Where are we going?"  
Mickey just smiled, "you'll see in just a few minutes." 

After a few minutes just as Mickey had said, they pulled up at an animal shelter.  
"Are we getting a dog?"  
Mickey couldn't help but laugh at the look of excitement on Yevs face, he really wanted a dog just like Ian did.  
"Yeah, I want to surprise Ian and I know you two are pretty close. So maybe you can help me find the perfect dog for him" Mickey got out of the car and Yev closely followed.  
When they finally got into the area of animals, Mickey nodded for Yev to go have a look around. 

It has been a few minutes when Yev walked back over to Mickey with excited eyes.  
Mickey couldn't help but smile, he knew that he was doing a really good job with this gift. "Did you find one?"  
Yev jumped up and down, "the perfect one" he said with excitement in his voice.  
There in the cage sat a medium sized dog, it was a black and tan Jack Russell.  
Mickey couldn't deny that the dog was cute but he was confused as to why Yev wanted this one specifically, "why this one bud?"  
Yev laughed like it was obvious, "come on!"  
Mickey was slightly confused still, "what?"  
"It's black and tan, your hair is black and Ian's is red and the tan looks gingery, this dog could be your kid" Yev laughed as he finished talking.  
Mickey laughed at Yev but got someone to take the dog out of its kennel so that they could hold it, "yeah this is the one, let's go" Mickey said with Yev quickly on his heels.

When they were back in the car Yev was holding the puppy and smiling, "you know what?"  
Mickey looked over at a Yev curiously as he put on his seatbelt. "What is it Yev?"  
"You're a really good husband Dad" Yev smiled as he pet the puppy, and Mickey couldn't help but smile ear to ear.


	4. Is he mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets the dog he always wanted.

When Mickey and Yev got home, they set up some things they had gotten from the pet store. They bought a kennel, dog food, dog bowls, a blanket and some random toys and treats.   
Ian wouldn't be home for another thirty minutes so they had a good time limit, Mickey sent Yev to wash the dog while he put the kennel together and set up its area.  
Mickey was still beaming from the comment Yev made in the car, he was so excited to see Ian's reaction. 

When Yev was done washing the dog, Mickey put a collar on the dog and let it roam around. After five minutes went by he heard a door shut and he ran to look out the window, " Ian's here!"   
Yev was holding the puppy in his arms as his dad went outside to greet Ian.

" Hey there handsome" Mickey was beaming with excitement and slightly dripping with sweat from nervousness.   
"Handsome? Someone's in a good mood" Ian laughed as he got up to Mickey and kissed him.  
"Mhm" Mickey replied through the kiss as a huge smile slowly became plastered all over his face.  
Ian stopped and stared at Mickey with an eyebrow raised, "What is it?"   
"Close your eyes" Mickey grabbed Ian by the hand and led him inside.  
Ian was smiling and his stomach was bouncing with butterflies, he wondered why Mickey was being so cute right now.   
Mickey led Ian to the couch and whispered "keep them closed and hold out your arms."  
Yev walked over with the puppy and handed him to Mickey. 

Mickey smiled at Yev as Yev was trying his hardest not to squeal with excitement.   
Mickey placed the puppy safely in Ian's arms and then said "open!"   
When Ian opened his eyes, they instantly filled with tears. " Mick, oh my god is he mine?"   
Mickey just laughed and nodded as Yev went and sat by Ian on the couch.  
Ian picked the puppy up and held it close to his chest, as he stood up to give Mickey a hug and kiss.  
"Thank you so much" Ian gave Mickey a hug being careful not to squish the puppy and kissed him on the cheek.   
Mickey blushed and admired how happy Ian was, he literally lit up.

"I picked him for you" Yev said proudly and Mickey smiled.  
"Oh did you?" Ian smiled at that "What should we name him?"   
"That's all up to you" Mickey eyed Yev to make sure Yev knew to let Ian name the dog.   
Yev nodded and look to Ian "Can I pet him?"   
"Of course " Ian sat the puppy in Yevs lap.

While Yev was occupied with the puppy and not paying attention, Ian walked over to Mickey and gave him a real kiss.  
Mickey just grinned, "What was that for?"  
"For being the most selfless man I've ever met and continuing to put the stars in my Chicago sky" Ian laughed knowing how corny that was.  
Mickey just made a gagging sound and laughed.  
Ian laughed too figuring that he would get some type of response like that and the two of them joined Yev on the couch and played with the puppy together.


End file.
